Using a combined theoretical and experimental approach, we have been studying the interaction of polarized light and highly scattering media. In the course of this work, several potential applications of polarized light, including transmission imaging of thin tissue slices and measurement of cell size distributions, have been identified. To explore these applications, an experimental setup has been built, with which extremely small polarized intensities can be accurately measured.